1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool combination, and more particularly to a tool combination including a structure for changeably conducting or operating as a screw driver and a driving wrench and for allowing the tool combination to be effectively operated by the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool combinations comprise two sections each having a stud or tool holder provided therein for engaging with various tool bits and for allowing the various tool bits to be selectively driven by the different sections.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,014 to Tseng et al. discloses one of the typical tool combinations comprising a base having a stud for engaging with a tool bit, and a handle having a bore for engaging with the stud, and a stem secured to the handle for engaging with the tool bit.
However, the two sections may only be used to engage with or to rotate or to drive the screw driver bits, but may not be used or worked as a wrench device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,902 to Huang discloses another typical tool combination comprising a handle having a chamber formed therein and a number of retainers for receiving or for engaging with various tool bits or sockets, and a driving stem for selectively rotating or driving the tool members.
However, the tool combination also may not be used or worked as a wrench device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,034 to Chen discloses a further typical tool combination comprising a base handle member having a chamber formed therein and a number of retainers for receiving or for engaging with various tool bits or sockets or tool extensions, and a driving stem or tool extension and a wrench tool member selectively or changeably attached to the base handle member for being selectively rotated or driven by the base handle member.
However, the driving stem or tool extension should be removed or disengaged from the base handle member before the wrench tool member may be selectively or changeably attached to the base handle member such that the tool combination may not be easily operated by the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.